Berix
"ill take this and this and oow whats this? i take that" -- Berix in my imaganation ( iv got a weird one anyway) Berix was an Agori of the Water Tribe. History Berix scavenged for ruined equipment, and was adept at salvaging and repairing it. He lived in Tajun village near the Skrall River. During one of his travels, Berix discovered a piece of parchment, which he identified as being a part of the Book of Certavus. Berix was once nearly captured by Fero and Skirmix and was rescued by Gresh, Tarix, and Strakk. Then they were ambushed by a group of Vorox which also retreated. (Berix scavenged one of the Vorox's swords) Later, Tarix found Berix wandering around a dark mountainous region. Berix was watching the arena matches in the Arena Magna when Raanu mentioned that Gresh had been talking about a huge "storm" and the Skrall hadn't yet shown up. Metus wondered if the "storm" had gotten the Skrall. So Raanu, Berix, and Metus went outside to check things out just in time to see an army of Skrall coming to attack Atero. After the attack on Atero, Berix returned to Tajun, where he hid from the Skrall attack in the Great Being's laboratory and repaired its lighting, but was unable to gain access to the inner area. When Mata Nui, Ackar and Kiina brought a wounded Gresh to the cavern, Berix hid as Kiina hated the fact that someone other than herself knew about the cavern, and had warned Berix to stay away because she (like many others) viewed him as a thief. After a brief scuffle, during which Berix stated that he enjoyed fixing things, Mata Nui asked him to heal Gresh. Berix succeeded in doing so, although Kiina still did not trust him, believing him to be a traitor allied with the Skrall and Bone Hunters. When the party arrived at Tesara, Berix became jittery, leading Kiina to accuse him of being the traitor and a thief. Berix replied that he was neither, but that he had "collected" some items from the area before, and there were several who would be less then pleased to see him again. When night fell, Berix spotted Metus sneaking off and decided to follow him, but was spotted by Kiina who followed him and caught him, once again accusing him of being the traitor. Metus and several Bone Hunters appeared and captured Kiina and Berix, taking them to Roxtus. Whilst imprisoned, they had an arguement which ends with them starting to resolve their differences. Just then, Mata Nui arrived to fight Tuma for his friend's freedom. Berix observed the fight and Metus revealing himself as the traitor and the new Skrall leader. After being freed Mata Nui gave him a Skall's saw bladed shield to use as a weapon. Berix then fell of the boulder the group were standing on onto the back of a Rock Steed, which proceeded to go berserk, knocking out several Bone Hunters and nearly throwing Berix off. At the end of the battle Berix had ended up under a pile of rubble, from which he was salvaged by Kiina who then hugged him tightly, in response he claimed he liked it better when he hated her, to the general amusement of everyone else. Berix witnessed the uniting of the villages and when he saw the giant robot, he produced a coin which had the image of the giant robot, along with the symbols of the matoran universe and Bara Magna on one side, and the symbol on the Skrall shield on the other. Mata Nui deduced it was a map, and declared his intention of continuing his quest to free his people by following the map. Berix, along with the others, vowed that he would not be going alone. On their way to the Valley of the maze they were attacked by a rogue band of Skrall and Berix was injured by a Thornax. He survived. Mata Nui then instructed him and the others to return to the villages while he continued on his own. After the death of Teridax, he witnessed the recreation of Spherus Magna and is now living there. Powers & Tools Berix wielded a water sword and a shield to protect him from creatures in the sand. Bionicle.com Description An eccentric outsider, Berix is basically good-hearted. He's learned to survive by scavenging and making use of various bits of equipment he has salvaged. He's also stealthy, and able to figure out how various gadgets work together. Unfortunately, he's disliked by other villagers and Glatorian, who mistake his scavenging for thievery. Set Information *Berix was released in 2009 as set number 8975 with a piece count of 15. Trivia *He is voiced by James Arnold Taylor in BIONICLE:The Legend Reborn. *In the movie, Berix served more as comic relief. Appearances *''Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna'' *Comic 2: The Fall of Atero *BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn *Comic 5: Valley of Fear *Mata Nui Saga *BIONICLE: Journey's End *Comic 6: All That Glitters *BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna Category:Agori Category:Bara Magna Category:2009